


Please Stay

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Sweet Magnus, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Alec and Magnus just want some sleep and to spend a morning together, is it too much to ask for?? Apparently yes, until they take matter into their own hands





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unending_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/gifts).



> Blame blj2007 for this, we had a lovely chat (shouting) about how we need a morning malec scene where they keep getting interrupted by Alec's phone until someone throws it and they just makeout and enjoy their morning as soft boyfriends. This is for you, my dear, you have been working hard writing while also taking care of a family and i just think you are so amazing, so enjoy this lil bit of fluff! Sorry it's short but it's fluffy! What else is new? It's all i know how to write..

The idea of not being with Magnus, after almost losing him, was inconceivable. As soon as they handed Valentine over to the custody of the Clave and dealt with the fallen soldiers in the institute, Alec and Magnus were dead on their feet. They both just wanted rest, needed rest, after the stress and anxieties inflicted by Valentine and his men. 

Magnus used the last of his strength to portal them back to his loft, only to release a sigh of utter exhaustion and fall right into bed, clothes and all. Magnus squints one eye open, his face buried in his pillow as he watches Alec toe off his boots and unceremoniously falls face first into bed right next to him. The bed bounced as they each settled in. Magnus reaches over and gently cards his hand through Alec’s soft hair, pushing it off his forehead. 

“Mmh,” Alec sighs in content. He opens his eyes slowly, half lidded, eyes swimming in the trance Magnus was effortlessly putting him in as he continued to gently play with his hair. Alec reaches his hand out and starts massaging Magnus’ neck and shoulders. They both sigh in comfort as they each rid each other of the tension the night held.

Magnus inches closer to Alec, but finds his clothes to be too uncomfortable to fully settle in. With a snap of his fingers, they were each in a respective pair of black boxers and soft shirts. Alec’s lips quirk up in thanks, his hazel eyes glazed over but shining in exhaustion and Magnus returns it softly as he scoots closer to his boyfriend, now nose to nose. They fall asleep just like that, comforting each other in the quiet certitude of the loft, their home.

It felt like only a half hour later when a loud buzzing noise woke Alec up. He grunts and opens one eye to glare at his phone on the nightstand. Magnus furrowed his brows in his sleep, and burrows his face more into Alec’s neck, his arms snaking around his waist tighter. Alec smiles fondly but is determined to rid their peaceful morning of the horrendous noise.

One arm holds Magnus tighter against him while the other reaches over to grab his phone. The sun wasn’t even out yet, the room was still bathed in the endings of a night and the peaceful orange of soon to be sun rays streaming through the windows. They had roughly four hours of sleep, but looking down at Magnus in his arms, Alec has never felt more awake.

He swipes his thumb across the screen to see a text from his mother, asking where he was and why he didn’t help more at the institute.

“Tell her the powerful warlock of Brooklyn requires your services,” Magnus mumbled deeply, his breath warming Alec’s neck as he brings them impossibly closer and even more tangled together, always together. 

Alec chuckles because right here, right now, with Magnus in his arms, he looked anything but powerful, more of soft, caring, someone who just needed a good nights rest before returning to his exhausting duties of being the powerful warlock. Someone who needed to be held all night. He buries his nose in Magnus’ soft hair, now rid of any product to hold it up. “And what services are those, might I inquire?” he asks, his voice hoarse.

Magnus presses a soft kiss to his neck and says softly, “To let your super powerful boyfriend cuddle you all night. Also he demands that the head of the New York institute needs a break from working so hard.”

Alec closes his eyes as they burned with exhaustion and lets his hand holding his phone drop to the satin sheets as Magnus continued to place soft kisses on his neck. He leans his head back on the pillow, allowing his lover better access as he makes his way to his deflect rune.

His phone vibrates in his hand again and he groans, bringing the bright screen toward his face and squints his eyes to read a text from Raj telling him he needed to return because of another demon sighting. 

“Magnus…” he sighs, about to move to get up and ready to leave.

He stops as soon as Magnus’ lips capture his in the softest kiss. A kiss to represent a peaceful morning spent in bed with his lover rather than going straight back to work. Alec closes his eyes and raises his eyebrows at the gentleness Magnus expressed towards him and only him. Magnus pulls back slowly, leaving only a breath of distance between them before gently cupping Alec’s cheek and returning to those soft, wet lips. Alec gives in wholly and completely, bringing a hand to rest on his boyfriend’s waist, fingers slowly edging his shirt up as they lose themselves in the comfort of the other. 

His phone vibrates again in his hand, but it only promotes a deeper open mouthed kiss from Magnus, causing Alec to groan for a whole other reason. Magnus slowly brings one leg over to straddle Alec, who wraps his arms around his waist and sits them up, Magnus now in his lap. Magnus cups Alec’s neck in both hands as Alec opens up for him, tongues gliding along the other as Magnus gently lets his hands slide down Alec’s chest, his abs, and wraps around his waist. Alec’s body shudders under the gentle caresses. Magnus pulls back and gives Alec a devilish smirk as he tries to pull him back for more, mouth still open and wanting, eyes open half way in a daze. 

In one movement, Magnus slides his shirt off and tosses it to the side, eyebrow raised in a dare as he stares at Alec. Magnus looks down at the phone in his hand, then locks onto hazel eyes, almost as if to ask which one he was going to choose- a morning in bed with his man or a miserable morning at work while he’s hard?

Not even taking a second to think, Alec chucks the phone across the room and cuts off Magnus’ laugh with a rushed kiss. He pulls back just enough for Magnus to rid him of his shirt as well, then their hands are all over each other. Mapping out their bodies with rough but also gentle caresses as they move together. Alec doesn’t break their kiss as one arm wraps around Magnus’ waist and the other helps flip them over. He pulls back to join Magnus in his soft laughter before the couple continued to enjoy their morning writhing in love and no distractions, only each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me write more, i know it's terrible <3
> 
> if you have things to shout or express lovingly, you can message me on my tumblr nanf1c
> 
> Have a beautiful day beautiful people :)


End file.
